041214-Beau-Maenam
chessAficionado CA began pestering aestheticChitin AC at 02:40 -- 02:41 CA: Greetings Maenam... 02:41 AC: hiiiii Beau !! 02:41 AC: whatts up ?? 02:41 CA: Nothing much, though I am feeling concern for Ryspor... 02:41 AC: oh yeaahhhh 02:41 AC: he liike 02:42 AC: told me the qood news =:D 02:42 CA: I don't think it's as good as he'd lead you to believe... 02:42 AC: =:? 02:42 CA: I believe Ryspor isn't actually in love, but he's been cursed by the sea witch... 02:43 AC: uuuum 02:43 AC: wut ?? 02:43 CA: When Ryspor arrived at the sea witches castle, she said something and it made him fall in love... 02:44 CA: He was immediatley head over heels, doting and fawing over her every need... 02:44 CA: You must agree that it is suspicous... 02:44 AC: D:= 02:44 AC: thatt 02:44 AC: sounds sups unleqitt 02:45 CA: Yes I agree... 02:45 CA: Sadly he refuses to listen to reason... 02:45 AC: hmmm butt uhhh 02:46 AC: he tolld me yud sayy thatt thouqhh 02:46 CA: Yes, because I already spoke to him... 02:46 CA: and he refuses to listen to anything I say, he is blinded by his infatuation... 02:47 AC: whale uhh 02:47 AC: hmmm 02:47 AC: woow 02:47 AC: hee seems soo happy thouuqh 02:47 AC: is the seaa witch reelly thatt badd ??? 02:48 CA: Yes, I believe her intentions to not be in the best territory... 02:49 AC: qlub soo liike 02:49 AC: hes been siren sonqd into romannce 02:49 CA: exactly... 02:49 AC: thatt kinnda blowholes =:\ 02:50 CA: He refuses to listen to logic... 02:50 CA: Perhaps he will listen to you?... 02:50 CA: He is closer to you... 02:50 AC: whale umm 02:50 AC: I can try I quess ?? 02:50 CA: You must be careful though... 02:50 CA: if he realizes that you spoke to me, he will shut you out... 02:51 AC: D:= 02:51 AC: allriqht I 02:52 AC: quess Ill tallk to himm aqainn soon 02:52 AC: iss there liike 02:52 AC: any wayy to snapperfish himm out of itt ?? 02:52 CA: I noticed that bringing up Jossik was a way to get a reaction out... 02:52 CA: But you are a kinder soul than I, I'm sure you can do it... 02:54 AC: =<:\ 02:54 AC: okray Beau 02:54 AC: Ill fry 02:54 AC: I mean fishfry 02:54 CA: Those are a lot of puns... 02:55 AC: I MEAN TRY TRY IS WATER I MEANT 02:55 CA: You don't have to be nervous... 02:55 AC: sorry its jusst uhh 02:55 AC: thiinqs are supes tennse riqhht now 02:56 CA: Well, when I say he;ll shut you out, I mean he'll mostly start shouting about how I am wrong... 02:56 CA: It's not like he'll stop being your "bro" or anything... 02:56 AC: lolol whale liike 02:56 AC: I kinda fiqured 02:56 AC: butt still I kinnda like 02:57 AC: qot all exciiiiiited and junnk for him and ohmyqodipromisedhimasuitanddress 02:57 AC: qlubbinq shell 02:57 CA: I'm sure when the curse is broken he will thank you... 02:58 AC: yeahh 02:58 AC: yeahh yur riqht 02:58 AC: thanks Beau =:) 02:58 AC: Ill try tallkinq to himm 02:58 CA: No problem, the sooner we snap him out of it, the better... 02:59 AC: lol yeah 02:59 AC: allriqht Ill tell yu how it qoes 02:59 CA: Best of luck, farewell... 02:59 AC: bye Beau =:) -- aestheticChitin AC ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 02:59 --